Coming Home
by Barney wait for it stintson
Summary: Sam's coming back to her real life in Seattle.


Sam was sitting in her and Cat's apartment, watching the reruns of iCarly while ignoring Cat while she ranted on about some guy she liked. I think his name was Bobbie, or Cobbie or something like that. UGH! That girl can talk forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

"SAM!"

"What unnaturally redhead person?" Cat rolled her eyes and said, "I was asking you about your love life. I mean you know all about mine now. Oh Robbie!" So thats the kids name. Robbie is such a nerd name. Speaking of nerds... No snap out of it Sam you aren't going down that road again no matter what the nub looks like shirtless.

"I don't have a love life phsyco! No boys like me enough to be my boyfriend and I'm fine with that. Mamna is a good single gal."

Cat looked confused and said, "Then what's up with all of the pictures of that boy from that show that was on the web that you did when you were a Seattle person?"

Not knowing what to say, Sam walked away without replying. "Ok so your leaving now. Ok well good one sided conversation!"'

Sam heard her phone ringing and looked at the contact name, "Holy chiz! Hey Carls whatcha need?"

"Hey Sam! It's so nice to hear your voice again! It feels like it's been forever since we've talked! Well Italy was so magical and-"

"Carly do you know how much international calls cost? Make it quick unless you wanna sell this phone you're blabbing on!"

"well i would have to do that if I was in Italy."

"Well where are ya Brune?"

"Home! Meet me at the apartment as soon as youre ready to come back. I'll be waiting for you. Stay blonde." Then she hung up the phone. Holy. Freaking. Ham. Carlys back. The wonderful Seattle adventure continues. Eh, LA is nice but my life is in Seattle. Time to be a Pucket and get back to it. After throwing all the stuff I care about in a bag, I left a note on my bed explaining everything and ran down stairs.

"Bye Cat, see you maybe never again!"

"But- what- uh- You owe me currency!"

Sam drove off on her motorcycle as fast as she could. She was going back. Back to Carly. Back to Spencer. Back to Gibby. Back to T-Bo and the Groovy Smoothie. Back to iCarly. Back to everything, and especially him. Him- the guy she's been in love with since her first kiss, her first and only love, the only person who's ever made her such a sap, who she can trust, the one and only Freddie Benson.

Finally, she got to Bushwell. As she entered she received a warm and welcoming greeting, "OOOOOHHH! YOU AGAIN! First that prissy missy comes back, and now you you filthy demon! Blah blah blah!" He slouches and falls asleep in his chair, snoring like he's trying to win a contest.

"Nice to see you too Lewbert. well catch you later!"

Running upstairs, she didn't miss a beat. Carly and Freddie. Carly. Freddie! Then as she got to the oh so familiar hall she realised she had a choice of who to see first. Her mind was quickly made up, and Sam knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing the thing she's wanted most for the longest time. And that beats ham. Yes you heard me- it's better than ham. And then Sam lost all the self-control and Pucket boundaries shed been building up since the dawn of time. "Benson I've missed you so damn much." Then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and starting kissing him passionately against the wall in the hallway next to his door.

After about ten seconds of realising what was happening, he started kissing back with a passion that matched hers. After about five minutes of making out, he pulled away leaving Sam looking dissapointed, even letting out a slight whimper. He took her hands and pulled them to his chest, "I love you too Sam."

"I never-"

"You didn't have to. And by the way, I've missed you too."

Sam took her hands away and glared at him, "You are the snappiest girl in the world Benson."

He flipped them around so he was pressing her against the wall with a hand next to her head. Ok, that was sorta kinda really hot...

"But I'm all yours." She nodded with a very nonSamish smile plastered on her face and rapped her legs around his waist kissing him like these were her last minutes on Earth. Eventually they were down on the floor, Never breaking contact from each other.

The door opened next to them, "Hey Freddie are you alright? i heard a lot of moaning and I wanted to see if you were fine and-" then she saw them and let out a screech that could be heard halfway across the rolled off of Freddie quickly and tried to flatten her messed up hair though it was a fools mission. Carly helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug, "AH! We have so much to talk about! I have so many stories from Italy, and I bet you have some boy things to tell me about! Come into the apartment one you and your boy say bye! Well ttyl!"

After the door slammed they looked at eachother awkwardly. Then he spoke up, "Sam will you be my girlfriend."

She pretended to think about it, "Hmmm well dating a nub will ruin my rep, but since it's already been ruined before by this same circumstance yeah I'll let you date momma you momma's boy."

He leaned over to kiss her But she put finger on his chest, "Not until after Carly time. Then it's just you and me." Sam gave him a peck before hitting him on the arm, "Thats for letting me go to LA, nub." Then she smiled and walked into Carly's for what she knew would be the longest girl talk ever.

So I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or not. I'm considering making it a series or possibly just making a sequel that is Carly and Sam's girl talk. Tell me what you think through comments and if you think it should live on.


End file.
